Y Aquí Estoy
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: En donde Itachi Uchiha ayuda a su hermano Sasuke y amigos a perfiles perdón a sus esposas por haberlas llamado gordas. Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino, Shikatema y Nejiten.


¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia, que espero que les guste ya que es la primera vez(creo) pongo varias parejas y no sé si me salió bien.

Naruto NO me pertenece, es del Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, igual la canción NO es mía, pero esta historia Si es mía.

La historia también está publicada en wattpad, pueden seguirme en wattpad en una de mis dos cuentas, en la primera estoy como LupitaUchihaHaruno96 y la segunda como LupitaMorenoA96 las dos son mis cuentas de wattpad.

Disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y Aquí Estoy.

Se encontraban en un bar Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai Shimura, Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyuga, todos ellos se encontraban tomando un trago junto con el hermano mayor de Sasuke que no dejaba de mirarles la cara a los demás. Sasuke, Naruto y los demás hombres estaban goleados, tenían el ojo derecho morado. ¿La razón? Ellos fueron goleados por sus esposas ya que los pobres tontos hicieron enojar a sus mujeres.

-¡Ya deja de mirarnos así!-Gritó Sasuke, ya harto de la mirada de su hermano.

-Lo siento, pero, ¡Wow! Que golpiza.-Dijo Itachi.-¿Duele si te toco?-Itachi acercó un dedo al ojo de su hermano.

-¡Claro que duele, idiota!-Gritó Sasuke al sentir el toque de su hermano.

-Perdón, pero ustedes se lo ganaron, ¿Cómo se les ocurre decirles gordas a sus mujeres, sabiendo que esa palabra les molesta, ahora que están embarazadas?-Dijo Itachi.

-No fue nuestra intención hacerlas enojar.-Respondió Naruto triste porque su querida esposa Hinata lo había golpeado. Su ojo le dolía y mucho, hasta palpitaba.

-No pensé que Ten-Ten se fuera a poner a llorar y luego me pegara en el ojo.-Dijo Neji.

-Ni yo.-Dijeron Sai y Shikamaru.

Ninguno de ellos creyó que sus esposas reaccionaran así y no era su intención hacerlas llorar. Pero sus palabras provocaron que ellos tengan el ojo morado. Los hombres con el ojo golpeado comenzaron a recordar todo lo sucedido...

 _Se encontraban Sasuke, Sai, Neji y Shikamaru en la casa de Naruto Uzumaki, pasando un día de hombres, el día era tranquilo y bueno como para tomar un descanso lejos de sus trabajos y también para dejar a sus esposas tomar un día de descanso ya que estaban embarazadas._

 _-¿Y cómo les va a ustedes con sus esposas?-Preguntó Naruto._

 _-De maravilla, aunque a veces me tengo que despertar a las 3 de la mañana para cumplir con los antojos extraños de Ten-Ten.-Dijo Neji, recordando los raros antojos de su esposa._

 _-Eso no es nada... Yo me tengo que desvelar para ir en el auto por un bote de helado de chocolate al supermercado y si está serrado tengo que ir a otro lugar a buscarlo y si no lo encuentro, duermo en el sofá por no encontrar el helado.-Dijo Sasuke._

 _-Yo tengo que soportar ver los raros batidos que toma Temari. ¡Por Dios! ¿Un batido de huevos con chorizo y leche? Eso es asqueroso.-Se quejó Shikamaru._

 _-Que asco.-Dijeron los demás._

 _-Yo estoy igual que Shikamaru...-Dijo Naruto.-Mi Hinata-chan se toma dos licuados de carne de res con chocolate y huevos.-_

 _-Nuestra esposas están insoportables ahora que están embarazadas.-Dijo Sasuke._

 _-Y gordas, no lo olvides...-Dijo Shikamaru._

 _-A veces cuando duermo, tengo miedo de que Ino me aplaste.-Dijo Sai._

 _Los cinco comenzaron a hablar de sus esposas sin darse cuenta de que sus mujeres que habían llegado a la casa de Hinata y los estaban oyendo. El rostro de Sakura, Hinata Ino, Temari y Ten-Ten estaba rojo de furia. Querían matar a sus queridos esposos._

 _-Nuestras esposas parecen unas ballenas...-Dijeron los cinco al mismo tiempo._

 _-¿Así que unas ballenas?-Escucharon decir y Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru y Neji se voltearon, temerosos._

 _-Sa-Sakura.-_

 _-Hinata-chan.-_

 _-Ino.-_

 _-Ten-Ten.-_

 _-Temari.-_

 _Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji y Shikamaru estaban sorprendidos y asustados al ver a sus esposas, que los miraban con furia._

 _-Nunca creí que pensaras eso de mi, Shikamaru Nara.-Dijo Temari hecha una furia._

 _-Ni yo de ti, Sasuke.-Sakura miraba con ojos de asesina a Sasuke._

 _Sasuke y Shikamaru tragaron grueso. Sus mujeres estaban enojadas._

 _-¿E-Eso es lo que te parezco, Neji?-Preguntó Tenten con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-Yo...-Neji solo pudo decir._

 _-Sai, ¿Yu también piensas eso de mi?-Ino tenía lágrimas en sus ojo._

 _Sai quería hablar, disculparse, pero no se le ocurría nada._

 _-Naruto-kun, ¿Tu también piensas lo mismo?-Preguntó Hinata._

 _Los cinco hombres no sabían que decir, estaban mudos._

 _Entonces, las cinco mujeres embarazadas se acercaron a sus maridos y alzaron sus puños y lo estamparon en la cara de sus esposos, para más exactos, en el ojo derecho. Los cuatro exclamaron un "auch" y después vieron marcharse a sus mujeres, que estaban molestas y llorando_.

Nunca debieron hablar así de ellas, porque ahora tenían un ojo morado y adolorido. Seguramente los iban a obligar a dormir en el sofá o fuera de la casa.

-Queremos disculparnos con ellas, pero no sabemos como...-Dijo Neji.

Itachi pudo ver arrepentimiento en su hermano Sasuke y sus amigos. Entonces de repente a Itachi se le ocurrió una gran idea para ayudarlos a disculparse con sus mujeres. Una idea que era genial y que les agradaría a su hermano y amigos.

-Tengo una idea.-Dijo Itachi y todos se voltearon a ver a Itachi.-Pero necesito a Izumi y que ustedes sepan cantar.-Dijo Itachi.

Los otros solo lo vieron sin tener idea del plan de Itachi Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Izumi Uchiha había citado a Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari y Ten-Ten a la casa de ella y su esposo Itachi, las cinco chicas chicas habían ido sin saber de la sopresa que les esperaba por parte de sus maridos. Izumi las llevó hasta el patio de su jardín y las hizo sentarse en unas sillas que la misma Izumi había puesto ahí para ellas. Sakura y las demás vieron a Izumi y ellas les dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Para que nos hiciste venir, Izumi?-Preguntó la cuñada de su esposo.

-Bueno, las hice venir porque quiero que vean y oigan lo que sus maridos les quieren decir.-Respondió Izumi.

-No quiero ni ver ni escuchar a ese vago.-Dijo Temari, molesta.

-Ni yo.-Dijeron las demás.

-Solo escuchen lo que ellos quieren decirles y después si aun quieren matarlos, lo hacen.-

-De acuerdo.-Respondieron las demás.

-Bien, entonces ya pueden empezar, Itachi.-Dijo Izumi.

Itachi escuchó a su esposa y junto con su hermano y amigos pasaron al jardín. Itachi llevaba una guitarra.

-Bien, comiencen.-Y acto seguido, Itachi comenzó a tocar la guitarra y los demás a cantar. Comenzó a cantar primero Sasuke.

así comienza, esta nueva historia de amor

protagoniza, a la dueña de esta canción

es muy raro, eso que nos pasa a los dos

te clavaste, en la bolsa mi corazón

 _ **(Sasuke)**_

Sakura estaba con la boca abierta, su Sasuke-kun estaba cantando, se peñiscó para comprobar su estaba soñando, pero no lo estaba soñando, esto era real.

y aquí estoy

para quererte siempre

 _ **(Naruto)**_

y aquí estoy

para abrazarte fuerte

 _ **(Sai)**_

y aquí estoy

contigo

 _ **(Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru)**_

y aquí estoy

mirándote a los ojos

 _ **(Neji)**_

y aquí estoy

cumpliendo tus antojos

 _ **(Shikamaru)**_

Las cinco chicas no se lo podían creer, sus esposos estaban ante ellas cantandoles una hermosa canción. Eso las conmovió y mucho.

y aquí estoy

contigo

para amarte siempre

 _ **(Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru.)**_

son tus brazos

un refugio para los dos

me enamoras, con tan solo escuchar tu voz

te adueñaste, de mi vida alma y mi ser

 _ **(Naruto)**_

Hinat se entrneció por las bellas palabras que su Naruto-kun le decía con esa hermosa canción, se limpió las lágrimas que le resbalaban.

simplemente

eres todo lo que soñé

 _ **(Sai.)**_

Ino estaba llorando, si antes amaba a Sai, ahora lo adoraba.

y aquí estoy

para quererte siempre

 _ **(Neji.)**_

Ten-Ten solo miraba con una sonrisa a Neji, ese no era su Neji, él era frío y reservado, porque el que tenían ante ella cantaba y se expresaba de forma diferente al neji que ella conocía.

y aquí estoy

para abrazarte fuerte

 _ **(Shikamaru.)**_

Temari lloraba por lo que le decía Shikamaru con esa canción, su vago estaba cantando para ella.

y aquí estoy

contigo

 _ **(Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru)**_

y aquí estoy

mirándote a los ojos

 _ **(Sasuke.)**_

y aquí estoy

cumpliendo tus antojos

 _ **(Naruto)**_

y aquí estoy

contigo

 _ **(Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru)**_

para amarte siempre

siempre, siempre...

 _ **(Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru)**_

Itachi dejó de tocar la guitarra y les hizo señas a los demás chicos de que se acercaran a sus mujeres.

-Lamentamos haberlas llamado gordas.-Dijo Sai a Ino.

-No era nuestra intención hacerlas enojar.-Sasuke miró a Sakura.

-Lo siento mucho Hinata-chan-Dijo Naruto a su esposa.

-Temari, perdóname, por favor.-Dijo Shikamaru a Temari mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

-Ten-Ten, yo igual estoy arrepentido, no quería hacerte llorar y enojar.-Dijo Neji a su esposa.

-Fu-Fue lindo lo que hicieron por nosotras.-Dijo Ten-Ten.

-Sí, nunca pensé que hicieras esto, Sasuke-kun.-Le dijo Sakura a Sasuke, mientras este le sonreía.

-Ni yo, Shikamaru.-Dijo Temari.

-Fue muy lindo.- Naruto-kun.-Dijo Hinata.

-Entonces... ¿Nos perdonan?-Preguntaron Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru y Neji.

-Si.-Dijeron las cinco y abrazaron a sus esposos, quienes hicieron lo mismo.

Itachi e Izumi miraban la escena, habían logrado ayudar a su hermano y amigos a que sus esposas los perdonaran.

-Gracias, Itachi.-Dijo Sasuke a su hermano mayor.

-Te debemos una, Teme mayor.-Dijo Naruto y todos asintieron con lo dicho por Sasuke y Naruto.

-Bueno, no fue nada.-Respondió Itachi.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos.-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Si y gracias otra vez, Itachi.-Dijeron los demás y luego se marcharon con sus esposas.

Itachi e Izumi solo los vieron marcharse junto con sus esposas. Solo esperaba que su hermano y amigos no cometieran lo mismo otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente...

Itachi fue a abrir la puerta de su casa ya que tocaban el timbre insistentemente y al abrir vio a su hermano y amigos y con los dos ojos morados. Itachi suspiró cansado y dijo:

-¿Otra vez?-

Su hermano y amigos nunca entendían que no debían hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada y más si era tu esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios y/o opiniones

Nosn leemos pronto!


End file.
